


Stay Still

by WhoAtHeart



Category: Dominion (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wings man, mother fucking wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decides to stay on Earth with the archangel Michael and their relationship develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Still

Jim smiled, scrunching his nose up like he always did when Michael felt the need to take out his glasses and place them on his face. He did his best to hide them where the angel wouldn’t be able to find them, but he always did and they ended up right back on his face. Really, he didn’t mind because he knew how much the glasses made his eyes brighten, but he played the game of hating it.

“Again? Really?” Jim asked, as it’d only been yesterday the last time he’d shoved the glasses onto his face. He usually waited at least a couple days.

“Yes, really,” came Michael’s reply, “You’re going to need them today. I have a surprise for you.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed as he tipped his head to the side. He hated surprises, Michael should know that. “What kind of surprise?” he asked cautiously.

Michael only smiled and tipped his head to indicate the direction in which the surprise was.

Jim sighed, but followed the angel towards his backyard. They were at his house in California, Jim having been teaching a few classes at the academy for the better part of a month. He was proud of himself for not becoming so restless that he was itching to go back up to the stars. Though he figured that mostly was because Michael was always waiting for him when he came back home. His house was modest, not overly large, but the back yard was huge and completely hedged in for privacy.

As they entered the backyard Jim noticed that some of his art supplies were set up for him. His gaze flew to meet Michael’s.

“What is all this? What am I drawing?” he asked.

“Me,” came Michael’s response before he unfurled his wings, stretching them wide, “With the wings of course,” he said with a knowing smile. He saw Jim take a step forward, hand outstretched as if to touch the soft black wings that were still out of reach. “Ah ah,” he murmured, “You’re not allowed to touch today. Looking only.”

A wholly undignified whine leaves Jim at the instruction. _Look, but don’t touch_. That was the rule more often than not about the wings and though Jim hated that he couldn’t stroke the soft black feathers he did as Michael instructed, just as he always would.

Jim pushed his glasses to rest closer to his face, “Don’t move,” he breathed, circling behind his angel. If he could only look he would get a good, long, thorough look before he began sketching Michael and his beautiful onyx wings. He lifted his hand so it was barely an inch away from the wings, tracing the shapes of individual feathers as well as the shape of the wings as a whole.

The angel tensed, sensing the fingers so very close to where he actually wanted them. He hadn’t expected Jim to be quite so obedient with his no touching rule as he’d never been one much for following orders. But now it was a test of wills and Michael didn’t want to be the one that cracked first. So he looked over his shoulder at his human, “I said no touching Jim,” he warned.

“You’re the universe’s biggest tease, I swear,” Jim commented, moving the hand that deliberately had never touched the wings and poking Michael’s side. “I swear you get off on denying me what I so obviously want.” He shook his head sadly before walking back so he was standing in front of the brunet. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of the angel’s nose. “And I’ll remind you that I’ve touched them before. When you wrapped them around me they touched my back and you let me stroke them when we’re having sex. How is this any difference at all?” he asked, the whine creeping into his voice again towards the end of his question.

“Perhaps when you stop asking the same question each time I won’t let you touch my wings I will allow you to touch them whenever you like,” Michael offered.

“See,” Jim said, squinting a bit, “Tease. You are such a damn tease!” he huffed. He walked over to the easel his angel had set up for him with his largest sketch pad resting on it. He was ignoring the self-satisfied grin on the brunet’s lips. Instead he focused on which tool he’d use do draw the angel. He decided on doing a quick warm up sketch with charcoal before moving on to a more detailed pencil or colored pencil sketch.

Jim walked over to Michael and grabbed his hand moving him to a place where he’d be easily seen in Jim’s peripheral vision while he was looking at the sketch pad. “Get comfortable and then don’t move,” Jim murmured, adjusting the easel a bit so the angle was just right.

“Any particular position you’d like me in?” the angel asked quietly.

“Your choice. Just remember you’ll need to hold the position for quite a bit of time. You find that position while I do my warm up sketch,” Jim murmured absently, already being absorbed by the black marks the charcoal was making on his paper. It was a view from the back, like how Jim had been standing before. All tall, lean figure and lovely wings.

He finally came back to himself once he’d finished drawing, the noise of his surroundings slowly returning. He saw Michael had settled on a position and was watching him with an odd look in his eyes that Jim couldn’t quite name. He put the charcoal back in its box, flipping the page to a fresh blank one before wiping the black on his fingers off onto his jeans. He then set out the colored pencils he knew he’d need.

Michael had watched, mesmerized, as Jim had been lost in his drawing. It was amazing to watch how consumed he became when he was doing something he loved. He’d noticed it a little bit when Jim would cook, but he had to remain more aware then in order to not cut himself or burn something. But here, with a bit of charcoal in his hand, a blank sheet of paper, and a muse he could lose himself completely in something he was passionate about and the angel had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

Jim adjusted the easel again before beginning his second sketch. It took nearly two hours for him to complete it to his liking and the sunlight was dimming as it chased down the horizon. He’d been nearly silent the entire time, so absorbed in the process of drawing out the angel’s wings, trying to get them perfect.

When Jim announced he was finished Michael sat himself on the grass, legs crisscrossed and he leaned back on his hands, wings still outstretched. “Let me see them,” the angel urged quietly.

Jim nodded and brought over his sketches, sitting himself in his angel’s lap and opening the pad to the charcoal sketch, letting Michael examine it for a time before flipping to the detailed color pencil sketch.

The drawings took Michael’s breath away. They were nothing short of incredible, so detailed and exact. Jim had never shown him any of his art before, having been self-conscious about his work and Michael knew he may never get this opportunity again. So, he wrapped his wings around Jim and asked, “May I look at the others? I’ll let you stroke my wings for as long as I’m looking at your artwork.”

Jim thought long and hard about the offer, but his mind had really already been made up as soon as Michael said he could touch the wings. He nodded eagerly and handed the sketchbook over to his angel before laying both hands against the onyx feathers and stroking downwards. He heard the pages being flipped and began running individual feathers between his fingers, not commenting on the shudders that wracked Michael’s body when he touched certain places on the wings.

Jim was growing tired, but Michael was still looking over his art so Jim leaned back against his chest and let his eyelids flutter closed. He felt safe and warm and completely at home here, resting in the lap of the angel that had watched over him his entire life and had been there to save him when no one else could.

Michael set the sketch pad aside as he felt Jim’s breaths deepen and even out, a soft smile on his lips. He lifted Jim, careful not to jostle him too much and brought him into the bedroom to lay him on the bed. He wasn’t tired as he didn’t require much sleep, but he’d noticed that Jim slept a little easier, with far fewer nightmares, when Michael was in the bed with him.

So, Michael climbed onto the bed and lay down behind Jim, pulling the human tight against him and wrapping his wing around him to provide more comfort and protection. He slowly stroked Jim’s hair as he watched him sleep peacefully.


End file.
